This invention in general relates to fiber optic communication links and in particular to an optical component for coupling an optical fiber with active devices for transmitting and receiving information in the form of electromagnetic radiation.
As is well know, fiber optic communication links have the same basic elements found in electrical communication systems. In the basic link, a transmitter operates to convert electrical signals into light signals which then travel through optical fibers to a receiver where the light signals are converted back to electrical forms. In the fiber optic link, connectors serve to assure that tight physical and optical contact is made and maintained between optical fibers and the transmitting or receiving components of the system.
Although seemingly simple, making the connection between the components of a fiber optic communications link is extremely troublesome and very different from making an electrical connection which requires only a reliable physical contact between two conductors. In contrast, the fiber optic link connection requires precise angular alignment between components which can be very small as, for example, a fiber core of 50 microns in diameter. Angular alignment within certain tolerances is important to assure that sufficient light can enter and leave the components. If the angular tolerance is not satisfied, leakage occurs causing large signal losses which make an otherwise attractive communications link impractical.
To solve the problem of connection with tolerable losses, those skilled in the art have provided solutions which are either strictly mechanical in nature or which involve some combination of mechanical alignment and optical action utilizing either refractive or reflective surfaces or both.
However, both types of connectors are relatively expensive because they must be precisely fabricated to exacting standards. Added to this requirement that a connector be bidirectional, i.e., one in which a fiber connects with more than one device or other optical fiber, obviously increases the price for such connectors.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a fiber optic bidirectional connector that is structured for ease of fabrication.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a relatively inexpensive fiber optic connector.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter. The invention, accordingly, comprises the apparatus possessing the construction, combination of elements, and arrangement of parts which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure.